Player vs Player
Some skills, such as the Mystic's Absorb Soul ability, affect player targets differently. Warding Level and Slaying Level do not affect damage against players, only monsters. ]] Territory Wars Nation Wars An Event on Friday and Sunday, 8:20 PM Server time until 10 PM. Overseer Sunmark, Overseer Moonshine give bonuses Level 70 required, but prizes may well elude players of below level 80 who are not exquisitely prepared. Introduced by the Rising Call expansion, a sub-expansion of Sirens of War Quests * Title: Marshal's Deputy +5 Magic Attack. Stand on the Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship, far east of Arch 626 659 , during Nation Wars, and for 20 minutes before and ten after : 20:00 - 22:30 server time, Friday or Sunday. By Class Most of the information here originally from the Class Forums Archer Archer VS: Barb/BM/Seeker/Any other HA gear/class I might miss: Lead with thunder bolt, thunder into stun into more thunder after that. Always start with that against heavy armors because they already have low magical defense, using thunderbolt makes that EVEN lower. Then exploit that weakness with your super awesome thunder attacks and destroy them for having that weakness. Sin/Archer/Any other LA gear/class I might miss: I would stick to starting with the thunder combo, and then stun. After that, I tend to stick with physical attacks unless thunder attacks are really taking good effect against them. Cleric/Wizard/Psy/Myst/Any other AA class/gear I missed: You should be at maximum distance (well you always should to begin with). Lead with take aim (I have a level 1 take aim and it does twice the damage my normal attack does (those of you who level that skill, congrats, even more damage) and has a decent chance to crit). If you crit, GG, you probably took out 3/4 their hp right off the bat. So start with take aim (if you are undiscovered)--or deadly shot into sharptooth arrow I think (the one with the bleeding effect) into aim low (to hold them in place)--or stun. Then whatever you need to do to finish them off (normally regular attacks are good enough). Just watch out for wield thunder or mage attacks. If you see wield thunder (trust me you will know--takes a lifetime to cast), then you might want to stun. Assassin Assassins VS: Barbarian: Common mistake is believing they can't be hurt. Be sure to have Deaden Nerves up or else they will attempt to One Shot you with Armageddon. This is a very difficult class to defeat for an Assassin. Not only does this class have a lot of HP, but they also have the defense to match it. In order to combat them on even grounds, you must first lower their defense with various Genie skills such as Tangling Mire. Keep them stun locked as long as possible. If all your stuns are in cooldown and the Barb is nowhere near dead, it is a good idea to flee the scene. Rib Strike will also play a major role in this fight. Blademaster: Common mistake is believing your daggers can't go through Heavy Armor. Tidal Protection for Axe Wielders, Focus Mind the others. A difficult class to defeat, but not impossible. If you can, start the fight at max distance since your max Knife Throw will have an outstanding 35 meters range and keep kiting them until they can no longer be kited. Much like Barbs, you want to lower their physical defense with Tangling Mire, Stun Lock, and be sure to Rib Strike them. Also note that another way to kill them is with Metal Genie Skill named Thunderstorm (Level 7 Fire Based, which makes no sense to me). If you strike them with Power Dash level 10 at level 80 or so, you'll have a good 60% chance of landing a critical hit on top of triple damage if target is on ground and double if you are close to them (1200% Genie Damage on crit). Choose carefully though, a good Tangling Mire genie is STR based and a good Thunderstorm genie is DEX based. Venomancer: Common mistake is actually WALKING to your target when you should teleport to them right when pet approaches.Don't use your important buffs, such as Tidal Protection, until purged. Under normal circumstances, Venomancers will not be an issue, but the real issue comes from the ones that have Phoenix and Hercules pets. The key to defeating these Venos is to dive underwater. There are several options while you're in the water, one is to knife throw if they're not too far above water, but once they dive into the water, teleport to their side and assault them quickly before they can pull out a water pet. If they refuse to dive in the water, simply knife throw them while several meters underwater to avoid attacks. If the Veno proves to be more powerful than you thought, you can simply hide or use Tide Form to flee the scene. Discretion is the better part of valor. Clerics: Common mistake is believing only squishy Clerics exist. Tidal Protection is definitely a must in this fight. While Clerics are very squishy, it does not change the fact that they're less squishy than Assassins (especially the Light Armor type) and that they can make Assassins even squishier. If a Cleric catches you off guard, pray that they will not one shot you with Tempest while you're slept. Then the other issue is getting past their Plume Shell, a skill that reduces all physical damage by 80% at the cost of MP, in which case you don't. Your best friend in this fight is the invisibility feature due to Plume Shell and be very sure that you're not near any monsters. The reason why you do not want to be near any monsters or other players while invisible next to a target Cleric is because of their ability called Siren's Kiss (an AoE with a 12m radius <24m diameter> for a level 1 skill). They might attract attention of the monster this way, but killing the Assassin takes priority over killing the monster when it comes to Clerics. Once Plume Shell is over, be sure to keep them stun locked, or they will use that opportunity to seal you before you seal them. Overall, a very tough fight against a veteran Cleric. Wizard: Common mistake is going invisible while they're casting, should knife throw > teleport > deep sting instead.A favorable fight for the well-prepared Assassin. The key to victory here is landing that first shot to keep them attempting to kite. Do note that they CAN Distance Shrink (aka Teleport) while immobilized, so be sure to have Shadow Jump maxed to keep up with them. Throat Cut, Deep Sting, Knife Throw, Shadow Teleport, and Headhunt will be your best friends in this fight, as they are all means of interrupting casts. Note that most of the Wizard's most powerful skills have a long cast time, so it'll be plenty of time to nail them with Throatcut if you must. Although, if you're going to interrupt them, be sure to interrupt them early and fast, because once they cast Sutra, they'll be casting 2 very painful spells a second. Archer: Common mistake is believing it'd only take a few hits to kill a prepped archer. Be sure to have Tidal Protection on for this fight. Perhaps one of the easier classes to fight due to the fact that they cannot flee from the Assassin to get into good range. Turn invisible until up close and nail them as hard as you can at close range. Be sure not to let them escape. A genie with immunity to metal damage can make this an impossible fight for an Archer due to the fact that Metal Skills are the only skills that's damage is not influenced by distance. Other than that, they can only do half damage the entire fight in melee range. Psychic: Common mistake is killing yourself for being impatient.Psychics can potentially be easy targets or Assassin's worst nightmare. While their magic attack is quite powerful, it's not what makes them so dangerous. What makes them dangerous is if they're severely aware of how to raise their Psychic (instead of grinding, they farm for mats to craft; they're slow levelers, but extremely dangerous for their level) and their defensive skills. Their true damage is when you strike AT them. Not only is the reflected damage outrageous, but the stun per hit is rather outrageous as well. Your best friend in this fight is to bleed, deep sting, and headhunt. If you cannot kill them within a few moves, hide and get out of there. Assassin: Perhaps one of the trickiest fights. There are far too many variables that will change the outcome of this fight, so when it comes down to it, it's really who has the better prepared Genie. One really good Thunderstorm and your fellow Assassin will either fall or be shot out of Deaden Nerves easily. On contrary to popular belief, maxing Sharp Observer will not allow the Assassin of same level to see an Assassin with max Cat-like Thread and a slightly higher stealth skill level. Therefore, MOST evenly matched Assassin matches will end up in a stalemate. Barbarian Barbarians VS: Always, ALWAYS have Beastial Rage activated- The chi and magic shield gain really helps, especially during gank by a physical/magical type party. Blood Bath is a good thing to use for High Dex classes. Mighty swing is your friend when fighting high dex classes. 100% accuracy come in real handy. Another skill to spam while Mighty Swing is in cool down is Bestial Onslaught, which lowers evasion. A good skill to use while pking AA users is True Emptiness (genie skill that deals loads of damage to AA users), especially in the air seeing how it does 3x the damage in the air. Violent Triumph is a good skill to use to avoid stuns/movement debuffs. When trying to keep someone stunned, use mighty swing for its stun, and right before its stun wears off, use Untamed Wrath. The 1 second stun by itself sucks, but that 1 second will give you enough time to use Mighty swing again. Invoke is a good thing to use if the person you are fighting isn't going to run off, or if you are getting ganked. Devour/Penetrate armor is always a good thing to use to lower defense, making you hit harder. For casters, use Alacrity to cancel if you are in tiger form, or Mighty Swing/Untamed Wrath to stun them, canceling their skill. Blademasters are a tough one though, they have a good amount of phys. defense and deal a good bit of damage also. They love to keep me stun locked. So a fight between a bm and a barb is 50/50, just depends on skill. If you are 79+ try to use Violent Triumph. It will make you immune to their stuns for 10 seconds, but has a 60 second cooldown. So use it wisely. Wizards are usually another one of those harder classes to kill for barbs. If I'm at any distance, I have on hard time getting to them (due to their slow, stun, freeze skills). This is another time you would use Violent Triumph to get close the them. After V. Triumph, use Holy Path to get a quick boost on them. Sins are easy unless they get the first hit and keep me stunned, or are simply really high APS and kill me before I can stun them. Try to get the first hit off with Mighty Swing and hope you stun them. If one of those sneaky sins try to go stealth on you and you have the skill, use your Untamed Wrath skill on something nearby. It will unstealth them if they are within range. Psychics just make sure you watch for their Soul Burn and their skill that makes them immune to physical damage. I just use Absolute Domain (genie skill making me immune to damage for 3 secs) and Beastial Rage and kill them. They deal a great deal of damage, but are very squishy. Archers are another weird class to fight. They love to stun/freeze me then run away and attack me more. I try to run the opposite way so they have to run towards me, then flip a 180 and charge them and turn on Untamed Wrath so I can get close enough to kill em. Try to stun/freeze them and kill them in 3-5 hits. Clerics I would suggest you try to stun them first, because if they seal you or stack Iron Heart then it will be difficult to kill them quickly. Barbs are pretty much the same as Blademasters. Just gotta fight it out, use good choices with skills/buffs (i.e. blood bath). Barb vs. Barb= lots of charm ticks and a long fight. Not a lot of advice to give on this one. Just keep pounding until you kill them. Venomancers have gotten a little harder to kill. Most have learned to use Bramble Guard and pull out their nix and just keep running, letting their nix bleed me to death. Their bramble lets me kill myself while I'm hitting them. Best thing to do is use True Emptiness again and try to one shot them, if they are AA. If you are unable to do so, then use Untamed Wrath to stun them and their pet. It doesn't last but 1 second, but that will inturrupt everything they are doing. Making the veno an easy target for quick attacks and stops their nix from bleeding you. Until the recover that is. If the veno pulls out a pet that does phys damage, ignore it. You can kill the veno before the pet gets you. P.S.- I suggest amber/accuracy shards on your weapon instead of Garnets, you get a lot of attack just by refining it to +12. Blademaster Blademasters VS: There are two ways you can stunlock someone : the first way would be to stun, and using your quick reflexes to use your 2nd stun as you see the "stun" effect on your target buff bar fade. The 2nd way would be to figure your own set combo of skills which will perfectly be timed as to when you press your 2nd stun key, the stun effect will fade which will provoke an immediate stun lock. The first one is probably the less effective one as any lag or decreased reflexes ( hello beer or been up for 24+ hours status) will most likely make you fail your stunlock. The first one is still very important to master because sometimes you won't be the first one stunning which means that your combo will then not work so you will need to time your stun accordingly to the type of stun that was landed on your target. It seems very complicated but I'll try to be as clear as possible and remember that practice makes you perfect. I'll call them "Timed stunlocking" and "Combo stunlocking" respectively. As you already know by now, you have 3 stuns ( Drake Bash, Roar of the Pride and Aeolian Blade). Only 2 of them are reliable though : Drake bash and Roar of the Pride. You should never use Aeolian Blade as your first stun as it is not reliable, that skills is meant to close to stunlock loop and to deal some decent damage, nothing else. I suggest using roar instead of bash vs Archers as your first skill, if you're not confident with your accuracy as it rarely ever miss. A good combo stunlock would be: (Was my combo stunlock at least, you can make your own obviously lol) Drake Bash - Drake Sweep - Fan of Flames - Drake's Ray - Roar of the Pride - Highland Cleave - Fissure - Aeolian Blade. Archers: Will of the whatever that thing is called,Roar of pride, Blade, Oceans Edge, High Damage skills(atmos strike,fissure,cyclone heal) So the best approach for a BM is to start off with your will of the thingie,this will nerf their stun and freeze giving you a great advantage. Next step is to STUN(roar) em,by this time they would have activated their winged shell(which at lvl 10 can absorb 750 damage,that's about 2-3 hits),so should try to end their winged shell as soon as possible, then use ocean edge to slow em cause when our Roar runs out they'll try to run, once you slowed them try and stun them again(drakes breath , blade) and then go all out on your high damage skills. One of the main things to keep in mind against the archers is that if u giv them distance and time u will end up dead...so make sure you have your will and cloud sprint ready (which marrow you use is up to you ,but alt.mag is recommended cause they use a lot of metal skills) Cleric Duskblade Mystic Psychic Seeker Seeker VS: Sins: stun>edged blur>ion spike>battousai. You'll most likely be stunned back, but edged blur sticks through it all. Clerics/Mages: Terrifying, utterly terrifying. My only suggestion is to get a genie, make it high in vit and mag, then spam your skills while the cleric/mage is stunned. If for some reason you can't stun or the stun fails, blur. Always. Blur. Always. AD if you have it. LOOK the hell out if they're casting tempest or any other highly advanced painful skills. Your best bet, if EVERYTHING else fails, just run away. Holy Path the hell away. It won't matter what the *** your gear is, you. are. screwed, ofc unless your ballsy enough and they're THAT close to death, just melee them I guess. HA Classes: This is my combo for them, Run->Ion Spike->Blade Affinity->Heartseeker(Bonus if it sleeps them)->Gemini Slash-> Battousai. If they're not dead yet, Blur and spam any skills not on cooldown (CD) Stormbringer Venomancer Wizard Blade Tempest does physical damage, which is better vs Arcane armor wearing classes Links * Analyzing PVP - Fappysaurus' reprint of Class Forum recommendations is a lot more useful now that Arc puts all links behind a wall. Epic PW Category:Player vs Player Category:Events Category:Perfect World Category:Expert Level